Various methods have been utilized to guide a missile to a target. Moveable vanes and fluid injection means have been relied upon to turn the missile and provide the missile with an angle of attack. Other systems include nozzles around the periphery of a spinning missile which are fired in predetermined sequence to provide a thrust substantially normal to the missile axis.
Impulse generators may also be relied upon to "translate" the missile to the angle of attack. This is done by exploding charges, which have been placed around the periphery of the missile, so that the charge directs a force substantially normal to the missile axis to "translate" the missile to the desired position. Typically, in presently used generators, the main charge causes damage to the missile structure.
The device of the present invention concentrates explosive energy on impulse and away from structure.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an increased impulse from an impulse generator by more efficient coupling of the explosive energy to the impulse mass than to the supporting structure.